villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lee Jordan
Lee Jordan is the recurring antagonist in the "Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?" cartoon series. A former ACME detective, rumored to be the first to ever capture Carmen Sandiego herself, Lee turns his allegiance to the great thief, but his ideals of thievery clashing with hers eventually earned him a vituperative and bitter role as a rival to her and ACME detectives, Zack and Ivy. He was voiced by David Coburn. Role in the series Lee is first introduced in the two-parter Boyhood's End, as a top-ranked ACME agent, the only one ever capable of capturing Carmen Sandiego at least once, and having over a hundred cases solved. Upon his introduction and arrival at ACME headquarters in San Francisco, Lee is partnered with Ivy after Zack is sent to work on a mysterious hacking attempt at the Pentagon's computer systems. As the two trail her towards Barcelona, Lee acts as uncooperative and womanizing as possible towards Ivy, dodging her presence to stay alone with Carmen and even blame her alone for any failures in catching up to her, as well as constantly hinting that the next time he and Carmen meet, "it'll have a different ending". Later, after a failed chase in Palermo, Italy, Lee becomes increasingly angry and unstable, overtaxing both the ACME Chief and the Player with information for Carmen's latest clue and yelling at his partner for being "incompetent", at which point Zack phones in and informs Ivy, in private, that the hacking attempt at the Pentagon was repeated over at Europe through a rotary phone. At Delphi, Greece, Jordan yet again runs off from Ivy, with Zack informing her that a clue Lee gave her about Carmen was faked, and she therefore deduces he was the one responsible for the hacking as well. Upon yet again cornering her over Apollo's temple, he reveals his true intention to join her in robbery and she complies, but immediately snaps at his attempt to outright kill Zack and Ivy by dropping them on a river. Afterwards, his increasing attitude, impatience and recklessness render him unfit in Carmen's eyes and she fires him, to which he replies by organizing a massive money robbery with the great thief as his hostage, foiled by his own greed when Zack convinces him to load his hovercar with golden ingots instead of the pennies, which weigh down his car and allow the police to catch up to him and arrest Lee as Carmen escapes. He later reappears in the other two-parter "Can You Ever Go Home Again?", where he captures a wealthy aristocrat to blackmail Carmen into doing his dirty work in his mannerisms, as said aristocrat is a possible relative or parent of hers, and having the help of several former VILE members. It is once again foiled when Carmen and the detectives stop him and save the aristocrat, with the combined forces of all other ACME Junior Detectives. Personality One word is all that it takes to describe Jordan in a general sense: volatile. Like Carmen before him, Jordan's choice to quit the life of a detective was due to the boredom and lack of challenge, he felt during his serving years after his first apprehension of the great thief. However, as it is hinted throughout "Boyhood's End", his obsession with Carmen, joining V.I.L.E. under her wing and becoming a master thief himself is also rooted in a type of power fantasy. Lee enjoys the attention of being on top of ACME's ranking, but the infamy of a wanted criminal appeals to him further and, once the chance became apparent to betray ACME, he took it without a second thought. However, unlike Carmen (and as previously mentioned), Lee is extremely peevish, volatile, impatient, aggressive, belligerent, cantankerous, and temperamental. His choice of loot is not centered around specific themes, but rather the profit he can achieve through them, even going as far as to directly use V.I.L.E. technology to rob money out of a vault, something Carmen herself would never do. He is also inept to Sandiego's "code" and will gladly take the direct route of attempting to kill Zack and Ivy to get them out of his way, and then later blackmail her with information about her past to force her into committing crimes on his manner, and later attempting to kill her himself. Continuing on the "no violence" theme, Jordan is also one of the few villains in the show ever seen using firearms (albeit shown to fire lasers), showing even further lack of restraint. Trivia * Unlike many of the other many characters in the series, Lee's name is not comprised of an obvious pun or metaphor. However, "Jordan" is a Hebrew unisex name which roughly means "to flow downwards" or "to descend", representing his downfall from both organizations and into near-psychopathic power fantasy. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Fighters Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Crime Lord Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful